What Fun!
by Ria Minamino
Summary: KxH. Kurama has some fun with Hiei on their date. Ice cream, books... crossdressing...


Ria: I'm finally here with a Hiei x Kurama fic! Yay: D Its just a one shot, so its not going to continue or anything. Also, just to make sure, I wanted to mention that Kurama calls Hiei "Hiei-Chan" to show his affection, and Hiei refers to Kurama as "Kitsune," or "Fox."

Kurama Being OOC: Thats because he knows I'm foxy!

Ria: Kurama... Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei or Kurama-

Kurama: -Sadly.

Ria: Kurama! sigh Anyway, please enjoy the fic.

* * *

**What Fun!**

"Hiei-Chan! Let's get ice cream!" Kurama was excited to be on a date with Hiei after being so busy with finals before.

"Okay.." Even Hiei was a little excited ((See? You can tell! He said "Okay" instead of "Hn"! Such a big change for him! xD )).

Kurama pulled Hiei by the hand over to an ice cream shop. Their date was simply walking around, visiting the popular shops, and being together. That was all they needed. Of course Hiei was indulging Kurama's ningen likes.

"What kind would you like, Hiei-Chan?" Kurama asked, behaving somewhat like a child, looking at all the flavors through the glass. "Ooh, the Green Tea one looks so good!" Kurama licked his lips at the pastel green ice cream with tiny bits of real tealeaves in it.

"That one's fine," Hiei mumbled.

"Okay!" Kurama smiled cutely at Hiei, making him blush.

When they got to the front of the line, Kurama ordered, "May we have two scoops of the Green Tea flavor, please?"

As Kurama watched, the man got two cones and started to fill them.

"Oh can you put that in one?" Kurama said politely.

"One cone?" The man asked as if it were such a foreign concept.

"Yes please." He looked down at Hiei, smiling.

The man handed Kurama the cone with two scoops piled on it. Then Hiei and Kurama continued on their date, sharing the ice cream.

"Oh lets go in here!" Kurama pointed to a family owned used bookstore.

As they walked up to the doors, they saw a 'We're Closed' sign.

"Aww," Kurama sighed, continuingto walk.

"Like you really need anymore of these ningen books anyway." Hiei scoffed.

"Oh, but there's no such thing as too many books! We should read one together someday." Kurama said, unfazed by Hiei's attitiude.

Kurama then smiled, seeing a certain store ahead. Without saying anything, he brought Hiei in.

"Kitsune... what is this place?" Hiei asked suspiciously, looking around.

"It's a clothing store!" Kurama said in his innocent voice. It was a clothing store, but more precisely, a dress store.

"You remember the other day when I had told you about that one performance I'd like us to go to?" Kurama smiled.

"Yes..."

"You're going to need something to wear."

"What are you suggesting, fox?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Well I just think we should get you something," Kurama said, again with an innocent voice.

The clerk, who was listening to them, walked up now, "Excuse me, sirs, is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes," Kurama turned toward the clerk and as he was talking, started walking away so that he would follow, "We would, well, we're looking for a nice dress that would fit someone with a... short, build. Any suggestions?" Kurama said, away from Hiei.

If Hiei could hear them, he pretended he didn't and browsed the racks, muttering things about ningen women being revealing.

As the clerk was taking Kurama to a rack, he asked "Someone with a build...like your friend's there?"

Kurama smiled, "Yes, like my 'friend's.'"

The clerk held up a light blue dress, "Well this one here is a simple design, a bit sparkly with the sequins..."

"How about something... black?" Kurama asked.

"Ah, well this one," he led him to another rack, "is black. Its very popular, not too short or low cut but still accents the shape quite nicely."

The dress was beautiful. It was all black cotton with a red felt design asymmetrically running down from the collar to one side of the bust. It was loose, so that it draped at curves.

"It is nice... may we try it on?" Kurama asked.

"Certainly. What size?" the clerk said, already looking through the tags.

"Oh. Hmn... maybe... this one, and... Can we take this one just in case?" Kurama asked, getting two because he didn't know Hiei's size.

"Yes, that's fine. The dressing room is right over there," the clerk pointed.

Without Hiei, Kurama went to the dressing room first to hang the dresses up. Coming back he called to Hiei, "Hiei-Chan, come here for a second..."

Obediently, he did.

Kurama stepped behind him incase he tried to get away.

Before Hiei noticed the dresses, he was already inside.

"Kitsune! What is THAT?" Hiei growled, understanding finally what was happening.

"I just would like you to try it on," Kurama tried.

"You know very well that I'm not going to." Hiei said firmly.

"But Hiei-Chan, it would make me soo happy," Kurama pouted at him.

Hiei turned away and grunted. "Let me out of the room, Kitsune."

Seductively Kurama began to remove Hiei's clothes from the back. First, he put his hands around Hiei's waist, slowly lifting up the shirt Hiei had worn for the occasion. Hiei was unable to not let him. Kurama ran his hands down Hiei's chest, as he reached his pants he pulled those down too.

"Kitsune" Hiei warned.

Kurama made him step out of his pants and turn around. He ran his hands back up to Hiei's shoulders. Leaving on hand there, he reached for the dress.

"You can't make me put that on." Hiei said, still trying to convince him.

Kurama simply smiled.

From outside, the clerk could hear them.

After a silence there was a thump, and then a few more.

"Don't yo- Kitsune!"

You could hear both voices grunting and the sounds of them wrestling.

"Ai!" Kurama yelped at one point.

After some more wrestling noises, Hiei began to laugh.

Worried about his dress being ruined, the clerk went over and tapped the door. "Hey," Somewhere along the line, the door had been unlocked and when he knocked, it swung open.

There stood Hiei and Kurama, both in the dresses, completely flushed. Kurama's hair was all messy Hiei's dress had ridden up.

The clerk promptly turned around and walked away.

For a moment, everything was still. Kurama and Hiei just looked into each other's eyes.

They then pulled each other into a gentle, but intimate kiss.

* * *

: ) Thank you for reading! Please review, tell me good and bad. And if you want, put me on your author alerts/favorites list becauce chances are I'll be putting up more KxH fics. 

Thank yoouuu!  
-Ria Minamino


End file.
